twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's Story Chapter 8 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is chapter 8 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapters 1-7 plus the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) 8. Rain I woke up to his warmth still surrounding me. Opening my eyes, I looked slowly up to see that Seth was still asleep. I brought my hand up to his face, stroking his gorgeous features with the gentlest of touches. My fingers traced his high cheekbones, his straight nose, his perfect lips… Seth’s eyes finally fluttered open, resting lovingly on me. My heart melted and all I could do was stare at him, getting lost in his dark eyes, my fingers stopping on his neck. He smiled as his hand reached my face. I closed my eyes, shivering with delight, as his fingers memorized my face, gently touching my eyes, my nose, my mouth, and then slowly moved down the length of my neck. I loved this man, more than anyone could imagine, and lying here with him made me think of the future. I thought, if it weren’t for the fact I would be dead in a little under a year, Seth and I would get married after graduating, running off somewhere to start our lives together. We would live in a house with a garden and eventually have kids, a little boy or girl or both with Seth’s features, my eyes, and we would grow old together, loving each other for the rest of our lives. The sudden realization that I would never be able to have this beautiful future had me heartbroken. I unwillingly opened my eyes and looked into his, taking a deep breath to steady myself for what I wanted to say. “We could run away together,” I cautiously whispered, not sure how he would react. “Hmmm?” Seth said, still tracing my features. He didn’t seem to get where I was going. “Just you and me, together forever,” I said. Seth’s hand stopped, resting on the side of my face, a puzzled expression coming across his face. I took a deep breath and told him of the thought I just had, nearly crying as I told him how much I wish it could happen. His grip around me tightened and my wall broke, releasing the tears that I had managed to stop just a few minutes earlier. Seth’s hand patted my back in soothing circles as I cried, leaving a small wet spot on his shirt. He murmured to me how he too wished that were our future. When my eyes finally went dry, I looked up to see Seth still had a look of utter adoration but concern was also there. “I’m fine now,” I said, forcing myself to smile to truly reassure him. “I just had to get that off my chest.” The corner of his mouth pulled up into a half smile, but he still seemed wary. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?” “Well, I was thinking that maybe you wanted to meet some people,” Seth responded. “Like who?” I asked, curiosity overtaking me. “My mom, my sister, the Cullens…” he said as my mouth flopped open on the last name he mentioned. Don’t get me wrong, I was worried about meeting his family too, but meeting vampires, no matter how nice they were supposed to be, was a seemingly daunting task. Seth chuckled at my expression. “They’ll be our last stop for today if that makes you feel any better.” I nodded, and the thought did make me better, but only marginally. I gave Seth another squeeze before I pulled away, stretching, and got out of bed to get some clothes to take into the bathroom to change. I stood in front of my closet, trying to pick out something that looked nice. I pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a chic lavender top that had delicate looking lace around the neckline. After I had successfully created an outfit, I hurried out of my room to the bathroom, flashing a quick smile at Seth on my way out. I got changed quickly and spent a little extra time perfecting the natural looking makeup that I wore. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I was slightly shocked at what I saw. It wasn’t that I had necessarily changed; I still had my messily wavy brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. It just was that I had a new air about me, almost a glow to my skin and a sparkle in my eye that had never been there before. I smiled, knowing what caused me to shine now. Returning to my room, I found Seth sitting at my desk, looking through some of my stuff. I crept as quietly as I could behind him to see what he was looking at. In his hand was my sophomore schedule, which puzzled me slightly because there was better stuff for him to snoop through, like my diary, only inches away. “I didn’t know you were that smart,” Seth said, seeming perplexed. I had never thought of myself as smart, but to anyone else, the fact that I was taking all honors/advanced classes might qualify me as a smarty-pants, and I definitely didn’t want Seth to think of me that way. I was just a regular person. “I’m not, really. I just test well and make good guesses and stuff,” I joked as I sat on the edge of my bed, a foot or two away from Seth. “So, when should we go?” “Whenever you want,” he said, looking back at me. I grabbed his free hand and nodded. We left my room, leaving through the front door instead of out the window because my parents had already left for work that day. I walked down the short driveway to my car that was parked on the curb and climbed into the drivers seat and was soon joined by Seth sitting next to me. I drove the familiar stretch to LaPush, worrying about what to expect for today. I think Seth sensed that I was worried, and broke the tension that had grown in the silence. “Mind if I turn on the radio?” “Go ahead,” I replied. He fiddled with the controls on my radio for a few moments before my favorite song came through the speakers. Out of habit, I started to sing the words to it under my breath, almost forgetting that I wasn’t alone. Seth joined me, and soon we were singing along with the song in what would seem to be loud, obnoxious voices to anyone else. I personally thought we were great, and joked to Seth that we could win a Grammy for our performance. He laughed along with me and as soon as we were on the Rez, he gave me directions to get to his house. I had never seen it before, but as I pulled up his driveway, I felt like I had done it a million times. It was a faded white house, similar to the Black’s in size, with the tree line right at the back of their yard. The “meet and greet” was relatively short. His mom, Sue as she told me to call her, was super nice and Leah, Seth’s sister, was pretty nice too. She seemed uncomfortable for some reason but was trying her best to be pleasant. After an hour or so, we were off again, to the next stop on our list, The Cullen’s house. Seth offered to drive and I greedily accepted; I needed as much time as I could to prepare myself to really meet them. The ride was surprisingly longer than I had thought it would be and the house that we came up to after the long pathway surprised me even more. It was a soft white color and stretched three stories up with a wide porch that surrounded the first story. The house had to be a hundred years old but it had a timeless grace to it and was meticulously well kept. Not that I had been expecting a cave when Seth said we were going to the Cullens. I expected something glitzier considering the cars I had seen them drive to school last year. I was still staring out the dashboard window towards the house when Seth opened my door, reaching his hand out to me. I grabbed it, intertwining my fingers with his and I instantly felt calm and secure. I took a deep breath as I always did to brace myself and walked up the porch steps with Seth. You’re smart, funny, and beautiful, and if they don’t like you, that’s their problem, ''I told myself like my mom had when I was little. I repeated that in my head like a mantra as Seth knocked on the door. It was quickly, but not too quickly, answered by Dr. Cullen, who I had seen from time to time for check ups of my leukemia in the hospital. “Seth, Grace, nice to see you,” he said, gesturing to come inside. With my hand still in Seth’s, we walked into the house. I flashed a smile, trying to remember the people skills that I had gotten from being on Speech and Debate team last year. The inside of the house was much like the outside of the house in that it was far from what I had expected. It was all light colors and one huge room that must have been quite a few different ones at some point in time. There was a gorgeous grand piano to the left of the door on a raised portion of floor along with a couch and many chairs occupying the opposite side of the room. The southern wall was completely glass. “So, Grace, the Cullens are like my second family,” Seth said, sweeping his free hand around the room. I counted the faces that greeted me warmly, six Cullens; Dr. and Mrs., Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, plus Jacob and a little girl named Renesmee who must have been about five or six. Seth introduced me to them all, though I already knew their names, and each smiled or welcomed me. I knew from gossip that there were two more Cullens missing, the beautiful Rosalie and the intimidating Emmett, but I didn’t put much thought into it. “It’s nice to meet you all,” I said in the most confident voice I could manage as I flashed another sincere grin and waved at everyone. ''This isn’t so bad, I thought proud that I had managed to keep calm and not sound utterly stupid. “It’s nice to meet you too,” Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as he had said when Seth introduced me, said as he reached out his hand to shake mine. I reached out and touched his ice-cold hand, shuddering ever so slightly at the shocking temperature.'' '' “We’ve heard so much about you from Seth,” Esme said as she too reached out to shake my hand. Her hand also felt wintry, but I was more prepared for the temperature. There was something about her that made me feel completely at ease. Perhaps it was because she fit the motherly role she played in her family’s charade perfectly. I glanced back at Seth. He had a slightly worried look on his face, probably just nervous as to how I would react, but as soon as I made eye contact with him, his face changed, warming and turning into an expression of love and adoration. I was frozen, glancing into his dark eyes for perhaps the thousandth time. The two of us just stood there, forgetting the world, but stopped when someone cleared their throat. My face flushed deep red and I smiled an impish smile as I turned back to the group. I got a chuckle from the general direction of Edward but too quick to be really sure it happened, Bella elbowed him in the ribs. In a streak of black hair and pale skin, Alice was in front of me, a huge grin on her face. She drew me into a quick hug then grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs. I reluctantly released Seth’s hand, seeing that he wasn’t coming with, and looked back at him once again, almost getting lost in his gaze. But I quickly snapped out of it and put my focus on not tripping up the stairs because of the pace that Alice was taking. When we finally made it up the flight of stairs, she gracefully glided into one of the rooms. It was large, with a bedroom sized closet and another bedroom sized bathroom connected to it. She freed my hand from her strong grasp as she flitted off to her massive closet. Not sure of what exactly she was doing, I walked to her bed and perched onto the edge of it. After a moment or two, she called me into the depths of her closet. While I walked in, I gaped at the colossal amounts of clothing that was in it. She was almost all the way in the back, standing in front of a small section of wall and as I approached her, I saw what was there. Shoes. Steve Madden, Gucci, and many more labels that I didn’t recognize were laid out on the shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. I reached my hand out as if to stroke one of the many fabulous pairs of shoes but my hand just hung in the air, touching nothing. Slightly to the right of the shoe wall was a lone rack holding a shimmery teal dress with sparkling silver high heels. “You’re going to make homecoming court,” was all she said in her singsong voice. I looked at her questioningly. “It’s for you, silly,” Alice said, answering my expression as she gestured towards the stunning ensemble. I was utterly shocked, unable to do anything for a few moments. I couldn’t speak, so I closed the space between us, giving her a big hug. We talked for a while about clothes and school and other things. Alice was a super awesome and nice person; I didn’t need her special ability to see the future to see us becoming good friends. Eventually, we were interrupted by a light knock on the doorframe. Alice didn’t seem surprised at all, but I nearly jumped out of my skin. Into the closet walked Jacob and the little girl named Renesmee that I had met earlier. “Hey, Jake,” I called after composing myself. He smiled a crooked smile at me before responding. “Weird, huh?” he asked, a teasing tone to his voice. “Yeah, especially you,” I teased right back, shooting him a sly grin. He laughed, but Renesmee seemed to be slightly annoyed with me. “Hey, so, if it’s alright, could Nessie- err- Renesmee show you something?” he asked. “Sure,” I responded, not sure of what the little girl wanted to show me. I kneeled down on one knee as she approached me. “Watch, please,” Renesmee instructed as she reached her hand towards my face. Unsure of what she meant, I just stared at her. She grinned a bit wider as she touched the tips of her fingertips to my forehead. I gasped but didn’t move away. With her way of communicating, she told me everything. So much information flooded towards me that I could hardly recall some of it. When she was done, she gently removed her hand from my face. “Thank you,” Renesmee said in her amazingly beautiful voice, her chocolate colored eyes shining. She was absolutely stunning and I couldn’t help but smile back at the little girl. She returned a bright, breathtaking smile to me and went back towards Jacob, practically flinging herself into his arms. Jake and Renesmee left, leaving Alice and me to talk more about fashion and such. She showed me some of her designs, which were fabulous, and I promised her that if she were to make them, I would definitely wear them. We talked for a little more before there was another knock on the closet door. I turned to see Seth leaning in the doorway a sly grin on his face. “Hey, beautiful,” he said. “Hey,” I said as I walked to him, wrapping my arms around his muscular waist and burying my face against his chest. He pulled me tightly against him and I was immediately surrounded by his warm woodsy smell that I loved so much. “Want to go for a walk?” he asked. “Sure,” I responded as I drew out of our embrace. I walked back to Alice, hugging her too. “Thank you, Alice. I had so much fun hanging out with you!” I looked at her face to see that she was elated and had a huge grin on her face. “We’ll have to get together again sometime,” Alice practically sang. “Definitely,” I agreed. “Oh, and I’ll put your dress in the car for you!” “Thanks so much! You’re the best.” I left Alice’s side and took Seth’s awaiting hand as he led me down the stairs and outside. The summer air was strangely cool, causing me to involuntarily shiver. Seth unhooked his fingers from mine to wrap his arm around my waist, drawing me closer to his warm body. I wrapped my arm around his waist too, loving how perfectly we fit together, almost as if we were two pieces of a puzzle. We walked for a little while longer, stopping at what I guessed would be out of earshot for the Cullens. There was a little rock formation settled into the woods that had a great view of the now setting sun that Seth and I perched on. The rocks were quite cold having not absorbed the heat of the day, so I pressed myself closer to his side. We watched the sunset for a little bit before I looked at his face to see that he was watching me. Déjà vu, I thought, remembering that this was how our first kiss had started. I reached to put my face closer to his, closing my eyes, and our lips touched, sending out fireworks like they had the first time. Unlike our first kiss though, I knew that he loved me, no matter what, and that we were meant to be. The realization caused me to stretch my arms, entwining my fingers with his hair. Seth responded quickly, returning the newly found passion that I had. I had to break away, gasping for air, but not for long because the way his eyes were burning with ardor was enticing. I launched my face back at him, moving my hands down to his muscular chest. Undoing the top few buttons, I was able to touch his skin, feeling the true intensity of his heat. He sighed a little as my hands traced the planes of his chest while our lips moved wildly together. As he moved his lips down my neck, I was able to see that the sun had finally set behind the trees. “I should get going, it’s getting kind of late,” I reluctantly sighed. Seth pulled his head away from my neck, his eyes shining. We both got up and hiked our way back to my car. It was a slightly shorter trip, most likely because it started to drizzle rain. I hopped into the drivers seat and rolled down the window so that I could say goodbye to Seth. I had offered him a ride, but he said that he was going to stick around here a little while longer. “So, can I come see you later?” Seth asked. “I would like that a lot,” I replied. I reached my head out the window so that I could give him a goodbye kiss and then waved towards the house, and yelled thank you. I got a few waves from the porch and windows before I pulled away, waving one more time to Seth before I drove down the long path. I sped up once I hit the main road, wanting to get home before the big storm hit. Today had been nice and I was happy that I seemed to be accepted by everyone that I had met. Suddenly, while going through a turn, I lost control of my car and it skidded across the wet road. ''Hydroplaning. ''My car was slipping and sliding and I had absolutely no control, whatsoever. I tried to remain calm, until I saw where my car was headed. A wide old tree was waiting just a few feet away. I was seconds away. '' I love you, Seth, ''was the last thing that went through my mind before the outside world went black. Flickers went through my mind of my short life, memories that hadn’t been touched since when they were made. The warmth of my momma holding me when I was little, my first tooth I lost, my first crush on Johnny in second grade, my first day of high school and many more played in short bursts through my head as I sat there, dying. The longest of those memories came last. It was him. His beautiful russet colored body, perfect in everyway I could think, with a kind, happy look in his eyes. Every kiss, every touch, every feeling I had ever had for him flashed through my mind one last time. I knew it was over, but I heard people speaking frantically. I wanted to tell them just to leave me and that there was nothing they could do to help. My eyes flickered open one last time to see who was there, making a feeble attempt to save me. Though my vision was splotchy and fuzzy, I could clearly make out one of the faces, the one that I wanted so badly to see. “I love you, Seth,” I said, but the blood that was in my mouth made it hard to speak. He seemed to hear me and a shriek of agony tore through him. Somehow, the door of my car had been ripped off and he pulled me through the opening, clutching me close to his chest as he ran. I glanced back one last time to see my car on fire, other figures standing around it. Then, it became too hard to hold on, and I looked at Seth one last time before the world went blank for good. Category:Blog posts